The American Dragon Meets The Fairy Of The Dragon Fire
by kellym01
Summary: Bloom is in new york for biusness purposes when she is captured by rotwood...what will happen when a fairy who gets more powerful and uncontrolable the more angrier she gets when treat like dirt by rotwood plz R&R i don't own winx club or american dragon jake long
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was in new York city in her enchantix form, miniaturized (this fic includes all the winx forms from basic to sirenix), bloom had re-enforced magical barriers that make it harder for magical creatures to be found, she was miniaturized so no one would notice her unless they were looking for her. She had just finished re-enforcing the magical barriers and was flying in a park like area with plenty of trees and vegetation, she was looking for someone where she could transform back to her normal appearance without someone seeing her when…

SPLASH

Bloom was knocked out cold when she was hit into a tree by a stream of water, then from behind a tree stepped out a professor Rotwood, who was now prancing happily to the unconscious fairy, he then bent down and picked her up with his thumb and forefinger and dropped her into a jar and placed a metal net sort of thing on top of the jar so that she could breathe but could not escape, he then slipped the jar into his jacket pocket and went to his car and slipped in it and drove home, singing happily and geeky that he had caught a magical creature.

Garage…

Rotwood placed the jar that contained the fairy onto his desk and got a slightly bigger container ready, bloom's eyes then fluttered open and began to focus and she instantly realized she was in a jar and beside her was a even bigger jar, that bloom remembered was once used to store loose change and coppers it was a metre tall at least to a normal person but in bloom's state it was even bigger by about a thousand times she then looked at her wings and saw they were wet and that meant that she couldn't fly, bloom then focused on the dragon flame within her and used it to dry off her wings and body, she then flew up to the top of the jar and looked at the metal net, Rotwood then saw the small fairy fly up to the top of the jar.

"don't bother that net is taped on you can't get out…note: the stories about fairies having powers other than flying are nothing but myth" he said as he wrote his 'fact' in his journal, but then gasped when he smelt something burning and he turned to see the fairy had burnt through the netting with her bare hands and she had flown out of her prison, he then gripped her in his fist and instantly felt her body begin burning his hands, he then threw her in the huge jar and she flopped to the bottom with a thud, she then scrambled back to her feet and looked up to see the man put what looked like a vacuum hose on the top of it, completely blocking all escape, bloom then followed the pipe attached to it and saw it was attached to some weird looking machine, the man then flicked a switch and suddenly cold air blasted through the pipe and into the jar. Bloom began to feel weak and fell to her knees and looked around to see condensation begin to set on the glass, she then turned to see a thermometer on the inside of the jar and saw the temperature drop rapidly and was already a negative ten, that is when the machine was turned off.

"specimen appears to be weak to low temperatures" he said as he wrote it in his journal.

"wh..wh…who 'shiver' are you?" bloom questioned unable to stop shivering, there had been a speaker attached to the jar so Rotwood could find out if ;it' could speak.

He then turned to her surprised slightly that she could speak "I am professor Rotwood and you are my ticket to fame and fortune as I shall prove the existence of magical creatures to the world" Rotwood replied, bloom then tried to cast a teleportation spell only to finid she was too weak, the 'cool' temperatures had already taken their toll, if it wasn't for survival instinct bloom would have enlarged probably killing her self by shattering the glass and with her body been so cold and with the temperature below freezing all her magic was useless.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom then slouched and rested against the glass wall of the jar and started taking deep breaths and staring at her clouds of breath. Bloom then noticed another pipe attached to her prison, she then noticed Rotwood place leaves and berries into a container that the pipe was attached to and pressed a few buttons and hit a switch and soon after the contents of the container was sucked through the pipe and was shot into the jar bloom was in. bloom then looked up to see leaves and berries fall in front of her, she then slowly approached them and bent down and picked up a blue berry and looked at it and then at the leaves.

"specimen seems reluctant to eat the berries and leaves" Rotwood noted as he recorded his voice.

"you expect me to eat leaves" she yelled into the speaker, causing Rotwood to jump slightly especially with the tone in her voice, Rotwood, however, just ignored her and looked at his watch and went wide eyed when he saw he was late for work and ran out of his garage and into his car and drove off to work, not realizing that before he had left he had leant on a button that was causing cold air to be generated and pushed into the jar bloom was on and the temperature began to drop instantly.

School…

Jake and his friends were approaching their class with Rotwood, they then saw Rotwood rush past them carrying several items and he seemed to be in a good mood even though he was late and dropping half of his equipment, Jake could tell something was up and so decided to actually pay attention to his lectures and see if he could learn what's up and what Rotwood was up to, he just seemed too happy especially for him.

Class…

"okay everyone today we're going to focus on fairies" Rotwood declared as he drew a diagram on the chalk board and turned to see Jake in deep thought "Mr long what can you tell me about fairies?" he asked as he awaited possible information to help with his studies, he wanted all the information he could have before he presented his findings to the top scientists who ridiculed him and his theories, after what happened when he kept Jake in a cage in an attempt to expose him, not knowing he could appear human and so didn't want to run into a similar road block.

"don't know anything about them except their really small and have wings" Jake lied as he gestured with his fingers to show the size of a fairy (he wasn't aware of bloom's type of theory after all they've been extinct for over a thousand years on earth), other hands, mainly girls shot up and started telling Rotwood what they thought would be 'facts' if they were 'real', no one noticed Rotwood noting everything down on a note pad, well no one that is except Jake who had been watching him closely and carefully.

After school…

"I'll catch up with you guys the AMdrags got some business" Jake said to Trixie and spud as he dragoned up (they were in an alley way) and took off high into the sky and followed Rotwood's car all the way to his house, he then went around the side of the house and landed and took on human form and crept to the side door of his garage and opened it a crack and saw Rotwood hitting button frantically, he then turned to see a big jar with a small red headed fairy within it, the jar looked as if the inside was almost frozen there was even snow and ice on the inside of it, Jake then used the eyes of the dragon to make sure she was still alive, he then saw she was just barley alive, her lips had turned blue her skin had turned ghostly white and her body just lay on the ground limp, Jake then felt his anger boil as he saw and realized what Rotwood had done to her.

Bloom looked up, weakly, at Rotwood hitting buttons and sending in more leaves, which, froze before they even reached her, she then looked at the thermometer and felt her anger rise when she saw the numbers on it -100'C, she then stumbled back to her feet as she arranged everything that Rotwood had done to her in her head and felt her anger rise and boil over before continuing to rise, Rotwood didn't notice her stand up or begin flying up to the pipe in which cold air was been blasted into the jar, he still hadn't turned it off, neither did he notice her begin to glow with power.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom glared at the professor, her anger at it's peak she then took a star like position and began to emit the heat of her body, the heat of her anger and power, the professor then heard a sound of boiling water, he then swiftly turned round to see bloom flying, at the top of the jar, glowing red and that the ice he hadn't noticed collect on the jar had began to melt and evaporate, he then looked at the temperature on the thermometer and it gasped when he saw it was off the scale, the thermometer then blew up from the heat, before melting. Bloom then smirked and outstretched her arms and raised her palms before unleashing a beam of dragon fire at the glass of the jar, cutting through it like a molten blade through butter and continued and cut through half the metal garage door before bloom stopped it, bloom then began to fly out the opening, Rotwood then grabbed his water gun and fired at her, forcing her back to the other side of the jar, steam then began to rise as her arms rose to block the stream of water.

Jake hadn't noticed the steam rise, all he saw was a small fairy been pushed against the glass walls of a jar by cold water, he then burst in through the door and let out a breath of fire, melting the front of the plastic water pistol.

"Mr long" he gasped out as he took a step back, surprised his presence.

"yeah and now that I'm here your going to let her go" Jake said as he crossed his arms over his front and looked down at his teacher.

"oh I don't think so Mr long, you see I was prepared for your appearance and have several hidden cameras here, all of which have recorded you…so if you set her free I will expose you and your world to the world…so Mr long I believe that, that is checkmate" Rotwood replied, smirking at his student, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Bloom then flew round Jake and stopped halfway between the dragon and the professor, hands on her hips, bloom then brought her hands into a prayer like position and enlarged herself to her natural size, shocking the professor, causing him to stumble back. "Heat wave!" bloom then declared as she sent out a heat wave from her body, melting any and all metals that made contact with it, causing the professor's monocle to burn around his eye, he then threw it away and just at bloom, his eyes darting to where his camera's were hidden every so often and only saw the liquid that used to be the cameras drizzle out and onto the floor.

"and there goes your cameras and any other evidence you had of me…although the existence of my kind is known in several places, even all of gardenia knows about my kind, so your 'great discovery' wouldn't have changed much, except make you a lot of enemies magical and non-magical" bloom explained before adding just to spite Rotwood "checkmate" bloom then took on human form and turned to see Jake gawking at her, bloom then rose her palm and pressed it against his chest and watched as a yellow glow surrounded his outline and turned him back into his human form, surprising Jake even more. "now Mr long I need you to take me to the Chinese dragon, I heard he was in this area" bloom said, Jake just nodded, knowing that now wasn't the time to ask questions especially when Rotwood was listening, Jake then took bloom back to his grandpa's shop.

Grandpas shop…

Jake walked with bloom only seconds behind him, she then walked up to grandpa who sat at the desk, "hey I'm here to pick up the report" bloom said in a serious tone.

"ah yes" gramps said as he pulled out several pages of paper joined by a paper clip, she then gave it a brief look over before putting it under her arms.

"gramps, who is this and what's that?" Jake then asked.

"this is one of the members of a council that is higher than the dragon's council, she has come here to restore the magical barriers to help hide magical creatures, pick up reports on magical activity in the area and the activity of the hunts clan and the appearance of unknown magical creatures" gramps explained.

"unknown creatures?" Jake questioned "oh that reminds me…bloom what kind of creature are you, you looked like a fairy, yet your completely different to the ones I've seen" Jake finished, gramps then turned to her and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"magic winx" bloom the called as she took on her basic winx form, surprising both gramps and fu, who had been reading the paper.

"that's not possible" gramps cried as he took a key from around his neck and unlocked, a hidden draw and opened it, he then pulled up the base of the drawer and pulled out a dusty old book and put it on the desk, causing a cloud of smoke to rise up, he then opened it to a chapter, that showed pictures of faeries just like bloom "how can this be, this race of faeries have been extinct for thousands of years" gramps gasped.

"extinct here, until a couple of years ago, some faeries have began to reappear here, which is why I ask for these reports, to help keep track of how many are here and where they are showing up, you see me and my friends found the last of them on earth and saved her and with her help we have began to bring magic back to earth, in the form of faeries" bloom explained.

"your friends?" gramps then asked.

"the winx club" bloom replied. Grandpa's eyes then went wide, in shock.

"as in the winx high council, the council that is in charge of the affairs of any and all magical affairs, the ones in control, the highest authority" grandpa asked surprised.

"yeah…we became the winx high council when we started taking out any evil that became too powerful for the armies of different realms to handle and we soon became the go to girls in time of crisis and eventually we got to the top and became the winx high council, tell ya what though it is boring most days consist of reports" bloom explained.

"hold on you said your name was bloom…but that would mean" gramps gasped as he realized who bloom was on the council.

To be continued…


End file.
